bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yylfordt Granz
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is Arrancar Quince (15) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. He is the older brother of Szayelaporro Granz, the 8th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 14 Appearance Yylfordt has long blonde hair and red eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask sit atop his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet. In addition, he wears the standard Arrancar uniform, which is unzipped reveal enough to show his Hollow in the center of his chest. Before he became an Arrancar, Yylfordt was a large humanoid Adjuchas with a bull-like appearance. He had long blonde hair, large armored shoulders and large horns protruded from either side of his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 5-11 Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to others as "brother" when speaking. It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayelaporro's cold disregard of his death. History Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Menos formerly led by Shawlong Koufang. They wandered Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day, the group came across an Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow and after seeing his power, Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him, stating that he would become their king in a fellowship of Adjuchas working to become Vasto Lorde-class.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 5-11 After some time had passed, Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution (not realizing that a Hollow's growth stops the moment any part of a Hollow's body is eaten by any other Hollow). When Shawlong announced this, Grimmjow sneered at their giving up and said he would leave the group. Shawlong however asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them each so he could grow stronger and that they would not regress back to Gillian. Grimmjow granted their request and the same five would eventually become his Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Before going to Karakura Town with Grimmjow and his other Fracción, his younger brother, Szayelaporro Granz, used spirit-recording insects to heal him. These insects remained in his body to record everything that he saw.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 15 Plot Arrancar arc When Grimmjow leads the second invasion of Karakura Town, Yylfordt, Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina and Di Roy Rinker accompany him. The group disperses to search for opponents with spirit energy to kill. Yylfordt heads over to Urahara's shop, where he encounters Lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 19 When he senses Di Roy's defeat, Yylfordt remarks to Renji that Di Roy's opponent is lucky, as the Arrancar was not a very skilled warrior.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9 During the fight, Yylfordt easily overpowers Renji's Bankai, injuring him. Renji then receives assistance from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba. Ririn uses illusions, while Kurōdo shape-shifts into Renji, and is teleported around by Noba. Ririn then makes another illusion to make it seem that there are many Kurōdos. After Yylfordt becomes mad, he releases his spirit energy, freeing him from the illusion. He then quickly dispatches the Mod-Souls by using Sonído and slashing them with his sword.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Ururu Tsumugiya comes onto the roof of Urahara's shop, affected by the Arrancar's Reiatsu. She enters Genocide mode and jumps up to Yylfordt. She kicks him and grabs his neck, claiming that he is an enemy, and that he should be killed. She punches him and begins to heavily injure Yylfordt with her brute strength. Yylfordt activates his Resurrección form''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 207, pages 9-19 and impales Ururu with one of his horns. He throws her away, but she is caught by Jinta Hanakari, who then strikes Yylfordt with his Kanabō, but fails to damage him. Renji then intervenes and saves both of the children, but Yylfordt's horn stabs through his Bankai. Thinking that the battle is over and that Renji is defeated, he reveals his rank. However, Renji releases his limiter and shows how his power is five times stronger than when it was in the beginning of the battle. Yylfordt struggles to block Renji's attacks''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 210, pages 2-10 and is subsequently obliterated by Renji's Hikotsu Taihō.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-20 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Yylfordt is very proficient in swordsmanship. He is even able to effortlessly wound Renji Abarai using Bankai at 20 percent power.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 Hierro: Yylfordt also has strong Hierro. Even though he was distracted by Di Roy Rinker's death, he was able to deflect Renji's Shikai with one hand, not showing any effort at all. Sonído: Yylfordt can use Sonído at least on par with an average Números.Bleach anime; Episode 117, This only takes place in the anime Pesquisa: Yylfordt used this ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 17 High Spiritual Power: During his fight between Renji, the Mod-Souls, and two of Urahara's workers, he released huge amounts of spirit energy. His Reiatsu is yellow.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Zanpakutō : Yylfordt's Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, except that its guard is diamond-shaped. *'Resurrección': the release command is . When released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 17-20 :*'Enhanced Strength': He was able to break through Hihiō Zabimaru, injuring Renji at the same time, with no effort at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 :* Enhanced Speed: His speed also increases upon his release. Appearances in Other Media Censorship *Yylfordt's encounter with Ururu Tsumugiya during the former's battle with Renji Abarai is drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga he immediately impaled Ururu with one of his horns following his the release of his Resurrección and, after explaining about an Arrancar's Zanpakutō release to Renji, Yylfordt hurled Ururu into the air,Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 208, page 1 leaving half of his left horn stained with Ururu's blood for the rest of the battle. In the anime, Yylfordt explained an Arrancar's Resurrección before impaling Ururu with his horn, and hurling her into the air, without staining his horn with blood. Although Yylfordt used the tip of his horn rather than half of it as he did in the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 120 *During his battle with Renji Abarai, Yylfordt impaled the latter with one his horns after Jinta Hanakari escaped with Ururu's unconscious body.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, page 7 In the anime however, Yylfordt's horns simply blew Renji away when the former broke through Hihiō Zabimaru. *After Renji released Gentei Kaijo, in the anime, Yylfordt was burned on the left half of his body. Bleach anime; Episode 121 Whereas in the manga, he was missing his left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 14 *The remains of his body weren't shown in the anime after being defeated by his opponent, just as the remaining members of his fellow Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 1 Trivia *In the anime, Yylfordt's Resurrección slightly differs from the manga. In the manga, his horns are jagged, Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 19 while in the anime they're curved. *In the manga, Yylfordt was blown away by Hihiō Zabimaru, and then grabbed its jaws.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 7-8 While in the anime, he grabbed it's jaws before being blown away. References Navigation de:Yylfordt Granz es:Yylfordt Granz pl:Yylfordt Granz Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Expert Swordsmen